Class Is In Session – How To GAG
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi–A young & voluptuous woman who has no problem getting a guy.Dating is her hobby,even braking up & keeping them as friends.She's the owner of the famous institute for women.She is the famous Hahaoya No Koi. Her Class...How To Get-A-Guy


**Class Is In Session – How To G.A.G**

**Kagome Higurashi – A young and voluptuous woman who has no problem getting a guy. Dating is her hobby, even braking up and keeping them as friends. She is also the owner of the famous institute for women of all ages. Teaching women how to act, behave, what type of man they'd be best suited for, how too tell if their current guy is faithful or not and so on. She is the famous Hahaoya No Koi. Her class, How To Get A Guy.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Welcome To Gakuen Koi**

**-x-x-x-**

_True love, it's always been hard to find. To meet that one person that could make your life worth while. It's always been a feat just to brake up with the one who's not right for you, or asking to just be friends. Why...? Why is love so hard, when it's the most natural thing to a woman? Women were made to love, cherish and protect. They were created to give life, to teach and pass down the knowledge...of adoration. Yet, as women, it is so hard for them... to find... that perfect love._

_That is...it used to be hard._

"―so, if you remember, we discussed three ways to go about a Guy. One is how to get a guy to like you. Two is how to get a guy to notice you and then three is how to get a guy to want you. Each holds different merits, and goals, for both you and the young man."

A class full of young females...and few young men nodded their heads. The woman who spoke in front of the class smiled, her black hair was in a pony tail over her shoulder, and her eyes were a dark shade of midnight blue. She stood tall and confidant, an impressing embodiment of women to her students. In their eyes, she was perfect. But she knew better then that, she knew of her flaws, and how to hide them. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.

"Now, today and tomorrow, we will be focusing on 'Getting a Guy to Notice You' which is one of the most important steps before Like...and Love." She wrote neatly on the board in the light blue chalk. "I will give you 6 of the 13 steps today, and the rest tomorrow. Please pull your composition notebooks out and a number two pencil and face forward."

Her class obediently followed the instructions as quickly as they could, wanting to start the lesson fast.

"Good...now the first thing you need to do is makesure that _his attention_ is what you want. Don't _just_ try to get a guy to look your way, you want attention and you want to feel good about yourself. You don't want to lead someone on like a puppy taken out for a walk. You could end up in a very awkward or uncomfortable situation. Now the first step, 'Be yourself'," She wrote on the chalkboard and her students copied. "Everyone probably says this, but it's true! No guy wants a girl to pretend she is something she's not. As a general rule, guys don't expect girls to change. Resist the temptation to put on a show or to do anything that just isn't you just to get his attention."

A hand went up and she smiled at her best student. She actually found it amusing that her best student was a he.

"Yes, Jakotsu dear?"

"Would I be correct to assume that that means not to change you wardrobe and style for the guy as well?"

"Not exactly, that leads me to the second step or rule, whichever you prefer. 'Get a new look'. Don't change who you are, you never want to do that because you'll actually end up changing yourself, just try something different, if he doesn't like you for who you are let him be. Try a new hairstyle, new clothes and such. It's a good idea to change things up once in a while, just because variety's the spice of life, and it might help you catch his eye. Try being that girl, who is different from all the other okay looking girls giving him the eyes, because beauty is common, but a good outlook and great energy are very rare."

"So change is good, just as long as you keep your personality and yourself the same?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Yes, she loved teaching her student's, she could only hope that what they learned would help them find someone truly worth spending a long many years of life and love together.

**-x-x-x-**

Looking up at the large school; Misa Amane, Actor and Model, stood frozen and nervous, which wasn't a good thing at the current moment, considering she was holding up the two guys she was walking with.

"Misa, it's raining and it's cold. You are getting wet and Ryuzaki is getting antsy."

"..." Misa turned to the young man who had called out to her; he had light brown hair with reddish-brown eyes that seemed listless for some reason, this was Light Yagami. The other was Ryuzaki, or the way Misa understood it, he was L. He had messy and kind of chaotic spiked black hair and those deep charcoal eyes that she felt could sometimes see through her very soul. It scared her to think that way, but it was how she felt. Misa frowned and started for the two when the door opened suddenly and she was enveloped in a pair of arms. Both young men had instinctively moved to Misa and Light had quickly removed the person from Misa's person and thrown him into the stair railing.

"Jakotsu!" A cry caught Light and L's attention. A young woman stood a top the steps to the school and was already by Jakotsu with Misa, both helping him up.

"_Ouch, that hurt..."_ Light glared at what appeared to be a girl.

"Jakotsu! Jakotsu, I didn't know you went to this kind of school..." Misa said with a smile while the other rubbed his throbbing shoulder.

"Hehe, yeah."

"He's my number one student,"

'_**That's a he?'**_ Were the thoughts L and Light shared.

"Oh? Ah, I'm Misa-Misa!" Misa held out her hand and smiled, she had blonde hair in silky pigtails with light blue eyes that sparkled joyously.

"Misa-Misa huh, well, Miss. Misa-Misa, it's truly a pleasure to meet you. I am Kagome, the Director and founder of Gakuen Koi." Kagome smiled; she liked this girl, but something dark hovered over both the girl...and the young girls' conscience. She could see it in her eyes, the uncertainty of what was right and what was wrong, and how to decide if or when something wrong can be validated as right, or something right could be validated as something wrong.

"EH!?" Misa blushed and took Kagome's hand before leading her all the way up the stairs and back inside the building. Jakotsu stared in wonderment before stretching and turning to the one who had hit him. A blush stained his cheeks and he turned away suddenly.

"..." Jakotsu sighed, _'__Try a new hairstyle, new clothes and such. It's a good idea to change things up once in a while, just because variety's the spice of life, and it might help you catch his eye.'_ Those were her words...Jakotsu pulled a pin from his hair and his hair fell down his back to his mid waist.

"Long hair," L said, observing the younger boy before him.

"He looks like a girl,"

"I'm not a girl!" Jakotsu yelled, a blush staining his cheeks ferociously. "...I'm not..."

"I didn't say you were, I said you looked like one."

Jakotsu looked up at the boy who had come with his Misa, and smiled. "Misa likes you, right?"

"...what's it to you?"

"...nothing..." Jakotsu held his smile firmly in place on his lips, but his eyes suddenly darkened. "However...if you hurt her...I will cause you such an intense pain that even hell will look like a sweet escape."

Light's eyes widened at the threat, but L just seemed to look at the boy for a moment longer before crouching down with his legs pulled into his chest as he waited for Misa to come back out.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome frowned, being pulled all the way back up stairs and inside her school was normal...but it was normally Jakotsu who did it...so it took her off guard.

'_Now I know why they get along so well...so similar.'_

"Kagome...could you help Misa...?"

"Help you?" Kagome smiled, "I will assume you mean with your relationship with the young man outside."

"...Y-yeah...Misa-Misa wants Light to love her!"

"Ah, Misa...Misa...um, I can help you, but falling in love is his choice too...you can't force it on him. He has to be comfortable with the idea and comfortable with you as well."

"Everyone is comfortable with Misa-Misa!" She said cheerfully.

Kagome smiled, "You are a sweet girl, but I believe you may have infatuation confused with love. Are you sure you love Mr..."

"Light Yagami!"

"Ah, Mr. Yagami."

"Yes! Misa-Misa would do anything for Light!"

Kagome felt her heart fall, "No, then I can't help you." Kagome stood and left through the doors. Misa followed with teary eyes.

"PLEASE!" She cried out from the top of the stairs.

Kagome stopped and turned around, her eyes had hardened, taking L and Light by complete surprise. Jakotsu smiled, he knew this look. It was determination, a need to succeed...to fulfill the desire of a young ones heart, or...shine light on a false since of love. "Misa, I will help you, but in return...you must stop with your childish belief...that to be loved you need to sacrifice!"

Misa stepped back with a frown.

"Love is a two-way sacrifice...so you are not the only one who needs to give. If you believe that doing anything to achieve a person's heart will make them fall in love with you...you're wrong!"

"_N-no..."_

"It's the reality! Now...wake up!" Kagome smiled gently as she walked up to the girl who stood shaking on the steps, her left hand gripped her right arm self consciously. "You deserve to be loved with the entirety of a man's heart...but the way you are going about obtaining such a heart...he is more inclined, to use you...then love you."

Misa's eyes widened as she looked up, "What if...I told him, he could use me?"

Kagome stared at her for a moment, "...then you do not love him enough to be with him. You will stay with him as a tool, a toy, a pawn that can be used until no longer needed...then...he will throw you away."

"...but..." Misa's eyes stung with tears unshed as she gripped the front of Kagome's top, "He won't throw me away!"

"...if you really believe that...than I hope, for your sake...that he doesn't." Kagome smiled, "There is nothing more sad...than a girl dying of a broken heart and unrequited feelings." Kagome leaned forward and kissed her gently beneath her left eye where a tear had settled. _"Never let the man you love...see you cry."_ She said in a whisper by Misa's ear.

"..."

Kagome took Misa's hands in hers and pulled them from her top before calling Jakotsu and returning back inside.

"Bye Misa," Jakotsu smiled, placing his hand gently on her shoulder as he passed her and followed his teacher inside.

Light called out to Misa who just now noticed the rain that was still falling. She ran to Light and held herself close to him as he kept her beneath the umbrella.

'_Even if she say's he is using me...it's alright, because...I know he needs me. He appreciates all that I'm doing and I know I'm helping the man I love...in someway or another. I can be his tool...'_ She smiled sadly as they made their way to the bakery for L. _'I just...hope he doesn't...throw me...away...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched them leave through the rain washed windows, a frown marring her features at the sad sight of a brilliantly spoken boy and easily fooled girl.

"Miss. Kagome...you will help her, right?"

Kagome turned to Jakotsu with a sad smile, "Jakotsu...I'm not really one to quote a bible...but, if you want help, you must be ready to help yourself first."

"Yeah, I know but...Misa is very determined, and she doesn't think much on what she does...or what her actions may do...I just don't want her to get hurt."

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a breath, "For now," She let her eyes open and turned back to the three that were now out of her line of sight. "We will see what fate has planned for the young Model."

"...Yes ma'am."

**-x-x-x-**

L stared curiously at Misa who sat _silently_ across from _both_ him and_ Light_, not even touching the sundae in front of her. In fact...she looked like she was..._thinking_.

"Miss. Amane?"

"..." She blinked before looking up at L, "Sorry, did you say something Ryuzaki?"

Light reached over and felt for a fever. "Have you been drinking any of Ryuzaki's tea?"

"Hm? No, I haven't. Um, if it's alright with Light and Ryuzaki...I'm going home first. I don't really feel like sweets or anything." She stood up and bowed before grabbing her bag and leaving the two boys and untouched sundae.

"Is she sick?"

L remained quiet, looking from her to the sundae as he contemplated if she would return or not. Finally he decided and reached over, taking the cup and digging a tea spoon inside before taking a bite.

"Ryuzaki!"

"Hm," He looked at Light with baby eyes and a tea spoon sticking out between his lips.

Light sighed, "Well...hurry up and eat so we can get back. I...want to check on Misa."

"Light is worried?"

"...yeah, a little, I want to make sure she isn't sick so that I can...I'm just a little worried." He really couldn't think up a reason for checking on her if he wasn't worried, so he stuck with that.

"...seems she's developing a sense of propriety and stability."

'_That's what I__'m worried about.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guy's enjoyed! Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


End file.
